Fan:Digimon Re-Digitize Wars
Digimon Re-Digitize Wars is a fan digimon anime series created by JBolbotowski1. This fiction is a combination of Digimon Xros Wars and Digimon World Re:Digitize. Plot Characters Main Characters Villains NeoBagramon: A Demon Lord Digimon who replaced half of his body with one made of a ghastly exoskeleton armor and a magical jade eye that allows him to see everything in the Digital World. Commanders MadGrizzlymon: A bear-type Digimon and one of the commanders. Wrestlermon: A wrestler-type Digimon and one of the commanders. He bears a resemblance somewhat to one of characters, . ElectroTyrannomon: A dinosaur-type Digimon and one of the commanders. Neptunmon: A merman-type Digimon and one of the commanders. IceDevimon: A devil-type Digimon and one of the commanders. Kongoumon: A beetle-type Digimon and one of the commanders. Myotismon: A vampire-type Digimon and one of the commanders. Four Head Officers CyberTactimon: A samurai-type Digimon and one of the Head Officers. Digimon Allies Protostegamon: A large turtle-shaped Digimon who is the chief of an island in the Server Ocean and is an old friend of Gnomemon. Whamon: A whale-type Digimon who is the protector of the Server Ocean. Andromon: A Cyborg Digimon who inhabits Steel City. Stingmon: A green insectoid Digimon who is the sworn guardian of Tankerdramon. Lilamon: A flowed-based fairy Digimon who lives in the Garden Forest. Numemon: A slug-type Digimon who leads a gang of Roachmon, ClearAgumon, Pumpkinmon, a KaratsukiNumemon, and a Trailmon Ball. Scoutdramon: A blue dragon-type Digimon who is a resident of the Monsoon Drain. Scoutdramon made a deal with SkullLocomon to hand him Den's Power Link Digivice in exchange for ending his attacks on the Monsoon Drain residents. However, SkullLocomon goes back on their deal and Scoutdramon sides with Den and his friends to get back the Power Link Digivice. Equipment Digivices Each of the heroes possess a unique Digivice that has a differet appearance entirely and functions. But they all possess some sort of similarity to one another, such as storing Digimon, getting information or data on Digimon. *'Power Link Digivice': A Digivice used in Digimon Re-Digitize Wars. It resembles a cross between a D-Power, Data Link Digivice, and Xros Loader with a touch screen, a video camera, an analyzer, and stylus. It can store multiple Digimon, access a Digimon Encyclopedia. It allows the user to digivolve their partner Digimon. It can able to store a Digimon's data to allow it to recover its health, or transfer between Zones. It allows the user to perform DigiXros between the Digimon in their army. It an open portals to any location. It can generate 3D maps of the Digital World. It allows the user to see the signal of any Digimon. *'Dark Power Digivice': A purple/black Digivice used by NeoBagramon. Its primary ability is to perform Forced DigiXroses between Digimon, as well as using Portal Open to undo the Xros. Like a regular Power Link Digivice, it is also able to display tactical maps and battle plans. When the Dark Power Digivice performs a Forced DigiXros, the fangs at the top open up to reveal a screen of darkness. Unlike other Digivices, it can mind control any user's Digimon. *'Battle Power Digivice': A purple/grey Digivice used by many Troopmon to perform Pseudo-DigiXros between any Digimon with any Gizumon into any one most powerful Digimon. Digi-Jeeps Wheeled jeep-type vehicles used by the heroes as a form of personal transportation or mobile weaponry. They possess an area to store Digivices and use the same functions as it. Should the need arise a canopy can cover the rider in case of weather or obstacles. Side motorcycle-type bikes can be attached to the Digi-Jeep for passengers or partner Digimon. Each has a unique weaponry and equipment and go at fast speeds up to 12 lines per second (300km/h). Each can transformed into helicopter-type vehicles and hovercraft-type boats. This also makes it easier to cross into the other realms. *'Sonic Saurian': Den's Digi-Jeep that is capable of speed bursts. It is colored red, designed after a with cube. It features a helicopter mode and boat mode and a defense system that arms it with lasers and bladed weaponry Den and his Digimon partners can use. *'Rapid Bunny': Jia's Digi-Jeep that is pink and white, designed after a with round. It features a stealth mode that is armed with lasers. *'Beetle Driver': Roy's Digi-Jeep that is blue and red coloring, designed after a with round. It has a wrecking ball in the boot. *'Kuma Rider': Raph's Digi-Jeep that is icy blue coloring, designed after a with triangular. Terminology *'Digital Central Station': A place where the Trailmon who come from the Suginami Train Station underneath in the Human World come through. It is likely a parody of from . It resembles a gigantic underground subway station. **'Happy Village': A peaceful village that sits in the hills between a river and a vast jungle. It is also the homeplace of Hardramon, Turbromon, the SuperStarmons, Kakkomon, Gnomemon, Tinkermon, Bokomon, Neemon, Nyokimon, Floramon, and the Mushroomons. **'File Desert': A vast desert that is mostly train tracks. It is the homeplace of Deputymon, and Lotosmon. **'Server Ocean': A vast ocean inhabited by Whamon who protects a tropical island. It is also the homeplace of ChibiKamemon. **'Steel City': A clean high-tech city filled with data of cutting edge, futuristic technology, and a metallic buildings which for sharp angle. It is also the homeplace of Andromon, Mercurymon, Sepikmon, Mamemon, ToyAgumon, Melodymon, and Commandramon. ***'Solar Village': A rural village near the Steel City which is filled with solar panels. It is originally a dry and arid mountain, where eking out a living is difficult. In spite of the difficulty, Mercurymon built this village for unknown reasons and is the home of all Digimon of different types. **'Garden Forest': An immense forest inhabited by Insect and Plant Digimon. It is also the homeplace of Tankerdramon, who is the guardian deity of the forest. **'Dust City': A city that is mostly junk piles. Most of the city's inhabitants and areas are based on dusty version of . It is a homeplace of Spearurumon. **'Monsoon Drain': The end of a miles-long sewer system. As rain and wind grow in intensity and velocity through the sewer system, its sides grow smoother. Finally, at the southernmost end of the sewer system, the wind has carved a humongous drain out of water. **'Tea Isle': An island made entirely out of teaware. It was inspired by the board game . ***'MadHattermon's Mansion': Home of MadHattermon, and his friend Potmon. ***'Tea Falls': A large waterfall with the river of cold, lemon tea. ***'Mount Teapot': A volcano with a pit of boiling hot tea instead of lava. **'Copper Village': A village made entirely out of copper. It is based on medieval version of . It is a homeplace of Quasimodomon. ***'Quasimodomon's Cathedral': Home of Quasimodomon and the Gargoylemons. ***'Mount Copmore': A volcano with a pit of boiling hot molten copper. **'TV Jungle': An immense jungle with many television sets and antennas. It is also the homeplace of Monochromon, who is the loyal guardian of the jungle. It also has an abundance of gummy-fruit trees for food. **'Oil Town': A high-tech town filled with oil refineries, futuristic technology, and oil platforms. It is a homeplace of Hearmon, MetalMamemon, Garbagemon and MameTyramon. **'Steam Village': A village that is heavily associated with water and steam and it is covered in steam pipes. There is still some greenery in the area, and there is a large water fountain capable of providing sufficient drinking water in its limits. Leomon settle here after wandering the world, where he catch wind of a Sagittarimon bandit stealing other people's water bottles. **'Burger Town': A town whose residents, the Burgermon, EbiBurgamon, and Torikaraballmon, make their living through hamburgers. **'Springtime Fair': A large bazaar in the middle of the icy area. Deep in the frost-covered wasteland, a large furnace in center of the market provides warmth to its inhabitants. Digimon of all types come here to trade and barter. There is still some greenery filled with palm trees in the area. **'Monodramon Village': The mountain home of the Monodramon. One of the local Monodramon is interested in the nearby ruins, where he discovers that its three statues hide the ancient Sunlight Stone. *'Digital Realm': The limbo between Locations. It consists of a vast expanse, situated between what appear to be two giant, blue . Going through the Digital Realm is the only way to travel between Locations. *'Cyber World': A mysterious space between the Human World and Digital World. It was effective, as the networking of individual computer systems for fast and efficient data exchange gradually became a general fashion, and all the more so by the Internet is a worldwide connection of computers and thus available data media have been possible. The physical appearance of Cyber World is similar on the whole quite a futuristic, albeit largely lifeless city. Activities carried out mainly by the movement of data codes and energy pulses. Cyber World undergoes virtually no relationship in this "sleep" because the data exchange can take place depending on the settings of the active source (by a user) or passively (by a given action scheme). For data traffic - and for locomotion by cybernetic entities - are many "roads" are available, and the mode of transport is highly dependent on the programmer by the resources made available. It is quite fragile, and the matter within can disintegrate into data at a touch. Due to the Cyber World's connection to the Human World, the events within it often play out in the Human World through various analogues, such as windows blowing out or objects moving around. Over time, the Cyber World has expanded outside Japan, and manifested in locations as far away as Hong Kong or the USA. Various Digimon manage to find their way into Cyber World and are lost there before being drawn to and corrupted by the power of human emotions. Tamers must use a "Time Shift" with their Digivices to enter the Cyber World, but many of the corrupted Digimon can simply draw in human victims from the other side. However, there is only way to open the gate to go into the Digital World. *'Fusion Digivolutions': A form of Digivolution that is central to the plot of Digimon Re-Digitize Wars. It is similar to DNA Digivolution, in that it involves multiple Digimon, here known as "DigiXros Units", combining into stronger forms, but also involves attributes of Mode Changing, allowing the Units to rearrange their data and became body-parts or weapons for the new form. The gestalt entity is usually controlled by the Unit with the most powerful soul, but especially for Forced DigiXroses, the lead Unit can change if one member's soul overpowers the others. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction